Arielle Bell
Arielle is the only daughter of Katie Bell. She resembles her mother quite closely, and she sounds like her too. Arielle is the Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, along with her other Chaser boyfriend, Sean Finnigan. She is a first year, and hopes to be an Obliviator when she grows up, along with Sean. Early Life Arielle is the daughter of Katie Bell. Her childhood friend is Seamus' son, Sean. Her mother is says that Arielle is exactly like her, just the younger version. Arielle is shown to be a promising young witch. She doesn't care much for muggles, unlike the others. Personality Arielle is sweet, and good natured. She is caring, and adventurous, a person to take risks. Even if she is scared for her life, she'll go ahead and do it. Arielle is beautiful, as people say, but that makes her feel a bit selfish on {C the insides. Arielle, although sweet and kind, is sometimes reckless, and lacks patience. She makes it all up with her good sense of humor, though. Arielle teases people as a joke, but mostly Ella Brown and Hugo Weasley, like her boyfriend. She teases them because she is jealous that Hugo calls Ella beautiful all the time, while Sean won't even remember to talk to her. Despite that, she still loves him. Year One Arielle is in her first year in Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. She is also the Chaser in the Gryffindor Qudditch Team, like her mother. Sean is the other Chaser, along with Rosalie Black, although she switched to Keeper later on. Arielle's grades are alright, average for her. She likes to keep her hair in a semi- ponytail. Relationships Sean-Arielle They are a couple, and are happy together. They first met, as friends, during their childhood. Spending a lot of time together, they both secretly developed crushes on each other. In the Hogwarts Express, Sean sat next to her, and asked her out. They arrived Hogwarts, holding hands.To Arielle's irritation, Sean gets asked out many times each day. Sean, however, rejects them, because he loves her. That eases her up a little bit. Their couple name is Selle. Phoenix-Arielle They aren't exactly close, because they are in different houses. Arielle, however, thinks that she's smart, and beautiful. She would like to get close to her. Ivy-Arielle Arielle thinks that Ivy is a bit of a snob, but she likes her a little bit. She however, wants to be friends, or at least aquiantances. Ella-Arielle Ella is one of Arielle's friends. She is in her house, and share the same dormroom. Arielle likes to tease her and her boyfriend, Hugo Weasley. Alison-Arielle Alison Cathleen is a rebel and Arielle is very doubtful of her. She rarely talks to her, since Alison is a Slytherin. She is not really fond of her, but acts like she does. Hazel-Arielle Hazel Lupin and Arielle are good friends. They occasionally bicker, but they always make up. Both are in different houses. Category:OC List Trivia *She is the girlfriend of Sean Finnigan * She is the Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team *Her father is unknown, while her mother is Katie Bell *She is a Pureblood *Her full name is Arielle Catherine Bell *She is an only child *She knew her boyfriend, Sean, since her childhood *Her Patronus is a Red Panda, and her Boggart is losing Sean *She is friends with Ella Brown, Phoenix Dullback, etc. *Arielle's favorite animal is a lynx, but prefers a red panda as her patronus more. *Her patronus (a red panda) represents her jumpy personality, wary and sometimes alert gaze, etc. Category:OC List